For the better or worse
by RedSnow1
Summary: "Abby ? Would you marry me, when we are older ?" "Yes. Yes, I would." she simply answered, taking his hand in her own. Marcus Kane always wanted to marry his best friend, Abby. However, life had decided otherwise. What if there was a way to bound their destiny? What if they could finally live happily ever after? (Kabby OS)
**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's my first OS on The 100. As I got kinda obsessed with Kane and Abby over the past episodes (especially 3x09), I decided to write for the first time in English, and give it a try. I hope you like it :)**

 **I would like to thank my beta reader BrokePerception who kindly accepted to help me and corrected my mistakes. My native language being french, I apologize for the clumsiness in my way of writing.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own the show, but this story is mine.**

 **Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Marcus Kane first asked Abby Taylor to marry him. They were playing as always, sitting next to each other on the ground, in the little girl's room. Alone in their little bubble.

Home, as they liked to call it.

They had been playing all evening long, never getting tired of spending time together. Never fighting unlike the other kids. Marcus and Abby never needed to talk to understand what the other felt, only exchanging a few glances and smiles. They enjoyed each other's company, even though Marcus was four years older than little Abby Taylor, but it didn't matter. It never mattered. For those who didn't know the two kids, they seemed like brother and sister, always looking out for each other. Always trying to protect their happiness. To some, it was obvious that their relationship was more than just a friendship. Too close. Too tender. They were already meant to be.

Every day, on the Ark, people would see two children running through the corridors, laughing and smiling at the sad, blue earth dying. Together, they liked to talk about anything, or simply play. Sometimes, they pretended to be a mother and a father, a doctor and a patient. And when Marcus had to study for school, Abby would just sit next to him and watch his every move. And while the little girl was busy drawing, the boy would just look after her so that no one would ever disturb the artist in her work. It was an habit of their own. It was how it worked.

Today had been like any other day in the Ark. Peaceful. Enjoyable. And like every day after school, Little Marcus Kane came to see his friends. Only this time, he had an important question on his mind. A question that had been stuck in his head all day long, no matter what he did to get rid of it. One that he could not fully understand.

His eyes set on the girl's focused face. He smiled softly, watching her teeth worry her lower lip in concentration. Her curly hair was gathered in a messy ponytail. The dress she was wearing, a green one, made her chocolate eyes sparkle.

"Abby ?" he suddenly said.

The crayonning stopped. The pen was now lying next to a scribbled piece of paper. The four-year-old girl smiled softly before meeting his worried eyes. There was something about her face, innocent, candid, something that made his heart quiver. He cared for her.

"Yes, Marcus." she kindly answered, her second finger lingering on the drawing she had begun a while ago. It was a boy's face. It was him. She had been trying to draw him once more, wanting, as she said " _Never to forget him_ ". She had been drawing him in all his beauty.

"Would you marry me, when we are older ?"

Lately, he had been thinking a lot about love, and what it meant, even asking his mother how to recognise it. Not that he was in love. Why would he be in love ? He was too young anyways. And love was for the weak, or so his father used to tell him. He was not weak. However, Marcus kept wondering why people were getting married if after all, it didn't mean anything. Why bond two lives if it only made the two of them weaker ?

 _When you care about someone, when you want to keep them safe, you marry this person so that no one, no one could ever hurt her. That's why your father married me. To keep me safe. And he fought until his last breath so that nothing would ever happen to me._

He cared about Abby. He wanted to protect her more than anything. She was his best friend, his only friend.

"Yes. Yes, I would." she simply answered, taking his hand in her own.

It was her way of telling him how much she cared about him. How much he meant. She was too small to get what she had just said, too small to understand. But it was enough for now.

"And we will be happy ? Have a family ?"

He could picture them in their house. Their new home. From their window, they would be able to see the sun set every night. They would be happy, so happy. She would be a doctor, or perhaps a teacher, and he would be the chancellor so that he would make sure that nothing ever happened to her. And they would have a child… A girl.

Clarke. Just like Abby's favorite doll.

"Yes. Yes we will."

Then, taking her pencil again, she started drawing herself, right next to him. Reunited at last and forever.

* * *

"Kane ?"

"Abby ?"

"Don't Abby me, and tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Come on ! You have this look on your face !"

"What look ?"

"That look. I see the sadness in your eyes, you know ?"

"Fine… But promise me not to mock me. I was just thinking about adult things… You know ? And… I can't… I can't stand thinking that one day I might lose you. Just like my mother lost my dad…You know I like you, don't you ? You know I would do anything for you ?"

"Marcus, of course I know that ! And you know I would do just the same. That's what friends are for, right ?"

"Right. Friends."

« Best friends. »

 _You are not just my friend._

* * *

Abby had never been more beautiful than she was that day. Something was different. She looked different. Was it just because she was now a year older ? Or was it the beautiful smile painted on her face ?

She had let her long blonde hair run down her back, waving softly against her temples, softening her features. The man was surprised : she usually gathered her locks in a bun, clearing her beautiful face in order to draw easily. But today, she even had lipsticks on her lips, making them pop, and darkened her eyes with eyeliner. She was radiant. Breath-taking. However, what struck Marcus Kane the most was how grown-up she seemed, how mature she suddenly appeared. This girl he was facing was no longer little Abigail Taylor. She was now a woman, in all her beauty and grace.

Looking at her, he felt butterflies in his entire body, and a wide smile spred on his face. Her black dress was swaying against her hips as she was walking─ waltzing toward him, her eyes filled with joy. She was gorgeous. She had always been.

"Hi, Marcus." she greeted, as she kissed both of his cheeks, making him blush.

She was pressed against his body, holding him as if they hadn't seen each other for ages. So close that he could feel her chest rising against his own, her heart beating, her blood running through her veins. He burried his face into her hair, smelling the familiar scent of vanilla. Oh, how much he had missed it ! It had only been a month that they hadn't seen each other. A month of torture. Pain. Wonders. Had she miss him as much as he had ? Had she thought about him ? Had she wondered if he was okay ? Now that he was studying in another section of the Ark, they couldn't see each other as much as they wanted to. But it didn't keep Marcus from thinking about Abby every day, calling at her house to make sure that she was fine. Just to hear her voice again. Just because he needed it before sleeping.

"Happy Birthday Abigail !" he whispered, before unwrapping his arms and letting her go, almost unwillingly. He regretted it as soon as he felt the cold engulf his whole body.

Then, he shyly handed a little package to hands were shaking, his heart pounding in his chest. It was a package that he had prepared with all his love. Today was an important day. Today, Abby was turning eighteen. He had to get her something special. Something meaningful. Something she would never forget. Marcus studied the girl's features as she took the gift, holding it tight.

"Oh, dear, you shouldn't have."

"Go on. Unwrap it."

Her delicate fingers started to rip the paper slowly, as she took all the time she needed to process what was now lying in her hand. A small blue box. A jewelry box. Carefully, she opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. It was a simple ring made of gold, set with diamonds, a pure wonder. A gasp escaped from her mouth as she tried to hide her tears. It was the ring she had always dreamed of, and he knew it.

"Do you like it ?"

From her tearful eyes he could see that he was right. He had always been right when it came to Abby's gifts. He knew her very well by now, and could see when she desired something. He would have given the world to make her happy. As long as it made her smile, he was happy. He just wanted this day to be perfect.

"Marcus… This is… this is…"

She couldn't find her words, nor her breath. She was just standing there, in the middle of the living room, her ring in her hand, not knowing what to do, not certain if she could wear it.

"This was my grandmother's ring."

His grandmother had passed away a few month ago from a cancer, leaving her ring behind with a simple note « For Marcus, may you give this to the woman you love ». This loss had been hard on Kane, but he did well thanks to his friend. Abby knew about his grandmother and what she had meant to him. However Abby hadn't known that he was in love with her. That he needed her to have this. But she didn't need to know. Not yet. One day maybe, if he could gather enough courage to tell her.

"No, I can't accept that." She refused politly, returning the ring to his owner. "I know how much you loved your grandmother."

 _As much as I love you,_ he thought.

Marcus took a few steps towards her, taking her face between his hands so that he could fully look at her. So that he could just dive into the warmth of her eyes, drown in this pool of kindness and happiness. They were close, so close and yet too far. He could kiss her if he wanted to. He could just close the gap between their lips. But he didn't. He needed to convince her to accept this gift. It was hers. Only hers.

"I want you to have it. As friends."

 _You are so much more than just a friend to me._

Then, he slowly took her finger between his to place the magnificent ring on her finger. It felt just right. It was perfect. On her long and agile finger, the ring looked even more beautiful.

"It's… It's perfect. Thank you, Marcus."

And she placed a kiss near his mouth, oh-so-near, and yet too far. She placed a kiss, leaving a lipstick mark on his cheek, before fleeing to see the other guests. Before heading towards Jake.

This day, Marcus Kane had thought about asking Abby Taylor to be his wife for the third time. But this time, it was different. She was different. And Marcus Kane found himself unable to make a move. Even the smallest one.

* * *

He never wanted this to happen, and yet, he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was too late. He had missed his chance and there was no turning back. Something inside was broken, something that could never be fixed. Why was he so stupid ? Why couldn't he just tell her, after twenty-five years of friendship, how much he loved her ? Too weak. Too naive. Too late.

Fighting his tears, Marcus found two chocolate eyes staring right at him, and felt her presence in his mind, in his soul. He knew exactly to whom the belonged to. The most extraordinary person he has ever met. The love of his life. He would recognize this particular shade of brown among any others, knowing by heart every single sparkle, every stars.

Abby. Oh Abby. Why did you have to marry that guy ?

She was looking at him, in her long wedding dress, her curly hair covered by a thin veil, daring him to stop this nonsense while he still could, wanting nothing else but for him to take her away. White suited her, he thought. She looked just like an angel, fallen from the sky, creatures of his dreams and nightmares. Marcus felt his ripped heart clench, his hands shaking. And while the priest was talking about their love, she never stopped looking at him, holding onto this warm embrace as if she was about to drown. As if he were the last bubble of oxygen on earth. Only they were on the Ark. And she was about to marry another man. But she knew. She knew how much he wanted to scream, how much he needed to tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't. He just couldn't take her happiness. Even if that meant that he could never find his.

"I, Jake Griffin, promise to love you eternally, to protect you until my last breath, to cherish you, today, tomorrow, forever."

"I, Abby Taylor, swear to love you, only you, and to stay by your side as long as I can, to be your wife, today, tomorrow, forever."

Once more, Abby's orbs found Marcus's. Were these words meant for him ?

He looked at the way the groom kissed the bride, slowly. The way Jake ran his finger between her curls, his lips firmly pressed against hers. It should have been him. It should have been them. A single tear escaped from Kane's eyes as he turned his head away from this scene. Too much pain. Too many regrets. Love truly was weakness.

This very special day, Marcus Kane promised himself that he would never show another sign of weakness. This very special day, Marcus Kane promised himself never to worry about Abby Taylor, newly Griffin.

Little did he know that a year later, Abby would give birth to a little girl that she would call Clarke.

* * *

He had fulfilled his promise for more than eighteen years. Eighteen years of loneliness, hard work and selfish thoughts. Things had changed a lot during these years. He had changed a lot. The nice little Marcus Kane was gone : now he was cold, ruthless, cynic. He had managed somehow to forget his love for Abby Griffin, or at least to move past it. And it made his life way better. Actually, to make sure that it happened, he kept focusing on his work, willing to sacrifice his life for the inhabitants of the Ark. Willing to do anything to ensure their safety.

And when Jake Griffin was floated, he resisted.

And when Clarke Griffin was made prisoner, he resisted.

He resisted against any temptation of seing Abby closer, of having a conversation with her. He had seen her cry, and scream, heart-broken just like he was when she married Jake but he didn't make a move. For his own sake. Because he knew that seeing her again would make him lose his battle. Because he knew that against this love, he was nothing.

He was willing to hold on to that promise. He really was. But the Ark decided another way.

Oxygen was missing and soon, they would no longer be able to live in space. Oxygen was lacking so they sent a hundred teenagers to earth, to make sure that it was viable. Among the hundred was Clarke Griffin. After going through a lot of trouble, involving almost floating Abby and tracking her to make sure that she respected the law, it was decided that the human race would come back to earth no matter what it took.

But Diana made their task harder. Diana took the exodus ship and flew without them, damaging the Ark even further.

When Marcus woke up, breathing hard, he was hunted by the need to find survivors. People just like him. He was willing to die for it. Hopefully he was not alone. Jaha and Wick and many others helped him search the Ark for inhabitants to rescue. Reaching one of the last sections, Marcus crossed a burning corridor to find a little room full of people. Some of them were alive. Some of them weren't. He saw all these faces relieved to see him, calling him a savior. But he was no savior. He was just Marcus Kane. And among all of these people, only one person managed to capture his attention. A woman, lying by her side, obviously unconscious or worse. She was wearing a blue blouse and throusers, sign of her appartenance to the medical team. If it wasn't for the ring, he wouldn't have recognised her. But he did. And his walls broke. It was his ring she was wearing. The one he got her fotr her eighteenth birthday.

"Wake up." he whispered, rushing toward the woman, taking her face in his hands so that she would be facing him. He touched her delicate skin again, after all these years. Her body was limp against his grip, her head was tilted dramatically to one side.

Abby. It was always about Abby. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't respond. Why wouldn't she respond to him ? His heart was beating far too fast, his eyes blurred by his worries. He couldn't just let her die here, not now that they knew that the hundred were alive. That Clarke was alive. Not now that they could start over on earth. He wanted her to see it, how beautiful it was, how it felt to breathe real air. If only she could breathe again. There was no way he would go back without her. Abby Griffin had to come with them.

"Abby wake up." he urged, slapping her sweaty cheek once or twice, hoping that violence would work. Hoping to see her beautiful eyes again. Wanting nothing but to hold her.

"Marcus." She breathed, barely opening her eyes to look right at his face.

Kane felt his lips quiver, extending into a large smile. She was alright. She was alive. Nothing else mattered. It had been so long since he had heard her call him by his name, so long since he got to touch her, to feel her. Way too long. Marcus Kane realised it the second he felt her head on his shoulder, and her body pressed against his. For once in his life, he felt like a hero. Her hero.

And if he had to go through this all over again he would. He was born to save her.

* * *

Pain.

All he could see was the pain on her beautiful face, the tears in her eyes. And it was killing him.

All he could hear was her screams, her desperate cries as they were taking the marrow out of her.

All he could smell was her blood as she was being tortured in front on him, tortured for no reason.

Why her ? Why now ? He wished he could have stopped it. Ease her pain, soothe her tears. He was willing to take her place, to die for her, to buy her some time and make sure that she was fine. Because she had to be fine. She had a daughter, a family. She could not give up. But him ? He had nothing, no one, no reason to stay. No one but her. Marcus Kane closed his eyes, trying to escape this situation, trying to forget her eyes, fixed on his face as she was living a nightmare. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands were bloody from his fight against the rope that was holding him back. Keeping him from saving the woman of his life. What a cruel fate.

He refused to see the woman he loved die in front of him. Because of him. Never knowing how much he loved her.

"We can donate it." he kept repeating over and over, hoping to be heard.

But they didn't care anymore, focused on Abby. Abby who was dying. Abby who was hurt. No. There had to be another way.

This very special day, Marcus Kane thought he was going to lose Abby Griffin for good. So, holding his breath, he looked at her with teary eyes and whispered under her screams.

"I love you."

* * *

This time, she had been the one who saved him from a certain death. The one who kept fighting for him to live, even if that meant risking her own life _. I can't to this again,_ she had said. And he had understood that she could not lose him. Because she finally loved him. And she already had lost her husband. It was written in her eyes. _I can't lose you, because I am in love with you_. But he had decided to ignore it. He didn't want his death to be harder. Kane even refused to kiss her out of courage, and love. Their separation would be easier this way. Or so he thought. He had told her not to save him. He had told her not to make things even more difficult. She had to let him go, and respond to his action. He would die for a good cause, and what better cause than saving his people ? Than saving her ?

 _I can't do this again._

But she never listened. She always was too stubborn to listen.

And she had somehow found a way to let them go, to free them, avoiding a terrible death. She put all her strength into this task so that she could save her friends. So that she could save him, just the way he had done so many times before.

"I'm not going." she said. "They need someone to show them the way out of the dark."

He smiled, softly. Of course, they needed her. She was the light. The north star in a gloomy night. Their only way to defeat Pike and his fellows. They needed her, just like him. But he had to put his people first. Marcus Kane looked at her face, pale, radiant, diving into her eyes. He loved her, and he knew now that she loved him time, he was ready. This time, he would not let her go like this.

"Besides, I…"

Taking a step closer, Marcus Kane found himself kissing passionatly the woman he had forever loved, running his finger through her hair, tasting her forbidden lips. It was brief, and chaste but nothing, nothing in the entire world would have made him more happy. He felt her tongue, delicatly against his, her grip on his neck, not willing to let him go. He didn't want to leave her alone here. He wished he could bring her with him. But he couldn't.

And when their kiss finally broke, he had whispered into her ears.

"May we meet again,"

"We will," she answered.

* * *

They had been together now for a few years. Together as friends, lovers, partners, chancellors. After everything they had been through, after many wars and too many deaths, they finally both let their feelings express themselves. They finally allowed themselves some time to rest. Some time to love. Marcus Kane was staring at the ceiling, lying down in his bed, more awake than ever, eyes wide open. He was hunted by these faces, by blood, by all the people he had to kill to survive, keeping him from falling asleep. The three hundred parents, the grounders in TonDC… He shook his head. They were his past, they were dead. He had to live now. To be happy. For all of them.

A soft smile was printed on his lips as he thought about her, about Abby, about their first kiss, their relationship. It was pure heaven, tender as it always had been, passionate. Just the way he had imagined it to be. And nothing, nothing would ever take that away from them. No Grounders, no Skaikru, not even the Mountain Man or whoever was out there.

He sighed. No more wars. No more risking lives. Just the two of them, and Clarke. Nothing else mattered. He had a family now, a reason to fight.

 _I am where I need to be. I am home. The earth is my home._

He was thinking about how lucky he was to have this second chance when Marcus Kane heard three hard knocks on his door. He raised an eyebow, confused. It was late, perhaps four in the morning. As far as he remembered, he wasn't expecting company. Perhaps something had happened to their camp ? Another attack ?

Rising from his bed rapidly, Marcus opened the door to a familiar face.

"Abby ? What are you doing ─ ?" he suddenly asked, worried by her presence here. They used to spend their nights apart, not willing to leave Clarke all alone in one apartment. Especially with what happened. And Marcus didn't want to push her. She accepted their relationship but he would never replace the father she had lost. They would consider moving in once the girl would feel ready, and she clearly wasn't. Why would Abby leave her daughter so late at night ? Something must be wrong. Was she okay ? Was Clarke fine ?

He never got to finish his sentence, interrupted by pink lips crashing against his, in a warm, desperate embrace. Surprised, his body relaxed against his lover's touch, sinking into this bubble of love willingly. It was a dream. He must be dreaming.

There she stood, at his doorstep, her hair messy from the night she had barely spent in bed, wearing nothing but her sleeping attire. There she stood, asking for love and attention, running her finger through his hair as their tongues were dancing, their lips locked together forever.

And when Marcus pulled apart, grasping for air, he found tears streaming down his lover's face. Bringing her in, he closed the door only to feel the woman push him against it, locking once more, their lips together. It was passionate. It was warm and feverish. But something was wrong and he knew it.

"What's going on ? Abby, do tell me please ?" he asked, holding her hand as tight as he could.

She was crying for real now, trying to catch her breath desperately. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer into a warm and comforting hug. His fingers were tracing circles on her back, while he hummed calmly to ease her sorrow. Just like he used to do when they were only children.

"Marry me," she suddenly whispered.

His heart stopped. Had he heard her well ? Or was it just his imagination ? It couldn't be, right ? Pulling away, Marcus tried to meet her gaze to make sure that she was being serious about this. But she was avoiding him, ashamed maybe or too shy. It wasn't like her.

"Pardon ? "

She rose her beautiful pupils, staring right at him before repeating louder, in a more assured voice.

"Marry me Marcus."

He smiled.

For the first time in forever, he could see a bright future in front of them. For the first time, he found himself believing in happy endings.

"Yes. Yes, Abby. I will marry you."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this OS:) Don't hesitate to leave a comment, and tell me what you thought about my work, it really brings smiles to my face ! Let me know if you want more Kabby stories :)**

 **May we meet again,**

 **RedSnow1**


End file.
